Hanyou Houshi
by Quatre the Kitsune
Summary: (formally known as 'My Possession') Naraku has done something. Kirara is talking! Miroku has become evil! Sesshomaru is the happy,hyper,innosent Inu-team helper? What's going on?
1. Leaving to take in nature

Kitsune: Chee..... i got this Idea when My mom left the house and she had Coke in my reach.  
  
Mwuahahahahaha.....  
  
Chibi Sesshy: It is now 6:00 a.m. And Kitsune has not had ANY sleep at all. AND Kitsune is forced to watch Blue's Clues cause Kitsune's cousin is visiting. Be afraid, be VERY afraid.  
  
Kitsune: You are SO mean!!! ;_;  
  
Chibi Sesshy: heh ;p  
  
Miroku: Why am I the evil one?!  
  
Kitsune: Because I like you. And your fun to torcher. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Crazy Wrench...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: ??? Where is my ball? o_O Daddy, where is my ball? Sesshy dont want the red one, so I want it.  
  
Chibi Sesshy: WHAAA! I want my ball too!!! ;_; Daddy, I want my ball! The blue one, the red one is evil.  
  
Inutaisho: These arn't my kids. I've NEVER seen them before.  
  
Kitsune: Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha cause if I did they would be chibis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Possession  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Miroku's POV)  
  
Was it morning now? Yes it was. A day closer to my death. I sigh as I look at my suroundings; a small habit I picked up. I began counting all the people here right now, checking if everybody was here. Kagome was sleeping at the base of a tree. Shippou snuggling next to her. Inuyasha in the tree, right above Kagome. Kirara is snoozing in my lap. Sango wasn't here. She was probably in some hotspring, bathing. And I'm right here, on the other side of camp away from everyone else exept Kirara.  
  
I softly stroke Kirara as I wonder how people can sleep while they know that they are in danger at the same time. I hear Kirara purring happily during my thinking. It seems that Kirara is the only thing that enjoys my company without thinking of my hentai-ness. But of course my hentai side is non-existent. It's all a fake. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, ya know.  
  
I carefully shove Kirara off my lap when I heard some footsteps. I could tell that they are Sango's cause she isn't the most quiet person in the world, ya know. Kirara made a pitiful mew of protest. After I shoved Kirara off my lap, I acted like I was sleeping. I always did that. I never sleep. I just close my eyes. If I did sleep I wouldn't stay like that for long. Everybody would know I had nightmares alot. Then they would try to help. I don't want help. It's my problem.  
  
Everyone is starting to wake up. Great, time for me to 'wake up' too.  
  
"Morning Miroku!"  
  
"Morning Lady Kagome!" Of course I said this with a smile. I was a great actor. No one could tell if I was sad or not. No one could tell if I was stressed or not. Somtimes I wonder if I would stay like this forever, keeping my emotions to myself.  
  
"Feh, could we just get going now? We need to find those shards!"  
  
"Inuyasha! We need to eat first."  
  
"Feh, weakling human."  
  
"INYAHSHA!"  
  
"What? It's true! You humans are so weak."  
  
"We are not!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE WRENCH!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
*thunk*  
  
Ah yes. The morning fight. All we need is Shippou to make a stupid childlike remark.  
  
"Inuyasha why are you kissing the ground? Gees, you must like dirty and dead stuff, dont you? First Kikyo and now the ground?" And there is the stupid childlike remark, laidies and gentlemen.  
  
"Shippou that was mean to Inuyasha!"  
  
"WHAT!? SHIPPOU YOU RUNT GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha is attacking me!"  
  
"Well, you did say something mean to him, Shippou."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! KAGOME! INUYASHA HIT ME WITH HIS SWORD!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't hit Shippou with your sword."  
  
"Shut up wrench!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a name!"  
  
"I don't care, wrench!"  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
*thunk*  
  
"B****!"  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha said a bad word!"  
  
I was about to leave for a while for two reasons 1. Those three where starting to get way too noisy and 2. My leg was going numb from sitting on it too long. The keyword is 'was'. I triped on Kirara on the way out. I swear, she did that on purpose. 'cause once I fell, Kagome and Sango where asking where I was going.  
  
"Um.... I'm going to go walking around a little bit, ya know, take in nature, look at my suroundings, see the beauty that is nature." Oh, smooth move Miroku. No ordinary person would belive THAT.  
  
"Oh, okay then. But you will be back right?" But then again, these arn't ordinary people.  
  
"Ya, I'll be back." Kagome and Sango where looking at me weird. They noticed that I was lacking my hentai-ness today. Better fix that. Oh, good, Sango is standing right next to me.  
  
*grope*  
  
"HENTAI!!!!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
I now bore a very red hand print on my cheek. But to hide my inner demons, it was worth it. I then remember something.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Shouldn't you be looking after Inuyasha and Shippou?"  
  
"Oh ya! I forgot. INUYASHA put the large stick down, NOW!!!" Now to get ride of Sango for a while so I could get away from all this.  
  
"Hey Sango, where is Kirara?" That got her going. After I had tripped on Kirara, she ran off somewhere in the forest.  
  
"KIRARA!" Bye Sango, see you at lunch. I turned around and left then for a while. Into the trees of green-ness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: Sorry it's so short. I just getting tired. REEAAAALLY tired.  
  
Miroku: I'm not evil yet! Yay!  
  
Inutaisho: Keyword=Yet  
  
Miroku: Darn.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha and Chibi Sesshy: R&R pwease. onwy three revuews! 


	2. Is that Cho?

Kitsune: .......... No read here. read down there. *points to the text below wavey things.*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Possession~(Miroku's POV.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around 7:00 am when I left camp. Now it was 5:00 pm. The fresh air was soothing. I knew that I had to get back to camp before the others started to worry about me, but it was so peacefull. I decided to stay a little longer but not too long. Just a little. Maybe 30 more minuets. I found Kirara when I was walking by a lake. She was trying to catch a fish with no success, so I decided to help. I couldn't find a fishing pole but I did have some string though. I found a pretty stable stick and tied the string to the end of the stick. Kirara knew by now what I was doing and started looking for a worm or something. At least I think she was.  
  
It was quiet durring the entire time we were fishing. Though I think she was purring because I keep hearing a low rumbling sound. We had caught 3 small fish that didn't look weird and cooked them over a fire. It was 5:40 pm but I didn't go back to camp yet. My ears desperately needed a break anyway. Besides, I like the solitude and silence. But I also like the company. That's why I like Kirara the most if I needed company and some silence. Since everyone would most likely start talking. Which I don't want right now at this moment.  
  
I could just imagine them right now.  
  
"Feh, why am I here with you anyway? We should be looking for the shards!"  
  
"Houshi-sama, your acting weird. Your not being your perverted self."  
  
"Miroku? Can I help? Maybe some of Kagome's candy can help? I can get some for you."  
  
"Miroku, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Yes, InuYasha would not even care and start saying how weak humans were and that we needed to get the shards. Sango would eye me wearily. Shippou would most likely try to put me in a more cheerful mood and then play. Kagome would try and find out why I'm acting like this. Kirara will just sit in my lap and purr, like she is now. I moved my hand towards Kirara's ear to scratch it. Earning a louder purr of approval. It was then that everything became silent. Sure I like silence, but not when the silence was really eerie. Kirara and I stood up. Well actually, I stood up, she fell. We were walking around to see why it was so quiet. Not even the leaves where rustling from the wind.  
  
I heard something and it was coming from the left direction. I went in a battle stance and Kirara looked ready to pounce and shred those who came in her way. We silently and slowly walked in the direction the sound was coming from. Once we got closer it sounded suspiciously like insane laughing. Kirara had turned into the large cat demon form so she could attack and shred better. I saw one of those poisonous wasp looking like bugs that Naraku always had and I knew I was in trouble. I turned from the tree to see the person who was laughing.  
  
Kagome had brought this skiny flopy book thing that she called a 'manga' once. The name on the front said 'Rurouni Kenshin' on it. This guy infront of me looked like Cho from that manga. Complete with lots of swords. I would have mistaken him for Cho if it wasnt for that fact that he also looked like a bat taiyoukai with a broom on his head. And he was laughing like an insane moron. I would be scared if he didn't look like an idiot while laughing. A large sweatdrop rolled down my head once I found out what he was laughing at. He was laughing at a tree that he had cut in two. Then he stoped laughing and looked in my direction.  
  
"neh heh, neh heheheh, Ahahahahahah! I knew you would come," he sneered," I am The Great Cho [ironic, ne?]. And I have orders from Lord Naraku to sniff you out and take you to his hideout. heh heh, Neahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
'Why is it that bad guys always tell you who their master is, what his order is, and where they are taking you?!' I wondered,' could they be even more stupid?' I was about to get ready to attack but he was faster and pulled out a whip-like weapon that hit me and binded me to the tree. Kirara pounced on him but he took out a sword that glowed black and a small dagger.He then jumped and slashed at her. Kirara roared in immense pain. Normally Kirara wouldn't be hurt that easily so I knew that there was something up with that sword. He slashed Kirara a couple more times and then turned to me. I was curently attached to the tree.  
  
When he moved away I could see that damage he did on Kirara. There was one large gash going down   
  
from her chest to her stomach. A large horizontal cut on her face, it was not deep enough to leave a   
  
scar though. There were three vertical slashes on her poor back. I think that one of her paws was broken because it was in a disturbing angle. The dagger's blade broke and a piece of it was in Kirara's   
  
left hind leg. And her tail looked like it was about to come off. It was a disgusting site.  
  
He came up to me and took out another sword. This sword glowed slightly blue/purple, and put the blade near his mouth. He then licked his swords blade quickly and slashed at my left arm. I took a quick intake of air as a sharp pain went through my body. His swords were NOT normal. He then slowly put the sword so close to my neck that if I even breathed wrong, I would get cut. It did not help that the sword was near my blood vein. He jabed his elbow in my stomach and I tried to keep my neck away from the blade. I hate being helpless.  
  
Kirara had gotten up somehow and started to attack him in every way posible way that she could think of. Cho wasn't very happy from the look on his face. He put the blueish/purplish sword back in it's sheath and took the black one out. He went on a slashing rampage at Kirara. Kirara tried her hardest to dodge but she wasn't fast enough. Cho had re-slashed at the gash that was already there to make it bigger. Kirara bared her teeth at him. Cho smiled his freakish smile and knocked her out. He turned back to me, again. Took out the other sword, mutterd some things that I couldn't understand, and hit me hard over the head. Before I had went unconscious though, my mind registered one thing. My Kazaana hurt like hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: There. me done with chappie 2 now!!!  
  
Sanku: Why is it that when you wrote this story, you had near perfect grammer, but when you were done you went back to a 5 year old state of mind?!  
  
Kitsune: Um? I dunno. cause I like to? um yeh. heh. ^_^  
  
Sanku: -_-; oh lord.  
  
Kitsune: Heeeeeee! ^_^  
  
Inu: Just R&R, please?  
  
Kitsune: Is Kirara a girl or a boy?! I guessed in this story. heh. ^_^;;; 


	3. Enter new cat demon

Kitsune: I just noticed that I'm starting to write more often than normal.  
  
Sanku: Shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Kitsune: geez, why so grumpy?  
  
Sanku: I have some questions for you to answer.  
  
Kitsune: Oh boy, here whe go...  
  
Sanku: 1. Do you even know what the plot is, Kitsune?!  
  
Kitsune: Yesh, I'm the one writing it remember.  
  
Sanku: If I remember corectely, you deleted most of your stories cause you couldn't finish them.  
  
Kitsune: Shush, they dont know that.  
  
Sanku: and 2. WHY THE HECK IS MY NAME SANKU?!  
  
Kitsune: err...... SANgo and miroKU?  
  
Sanku: ......... riiiiiiiight.  
  
Inu: ??? am I missing something?  
  
Miroku: Kitsune doesn't own us. Kitsune does own a stupid gameboy though.  
  
Kitsune: Tell it to the WORLD will ya?! I don't need people laughing at me virtualy too. *glares*  
  
Everyone (including readers): *virtualy laughing* BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! KITSUNE'S GOT A GAMEBOY! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *end virtual laughing*  
  
Inu: Did you know that Kitsune is watching Blue's Clues again?!  
  
Kitsune: SHUT UP! MY COUSIN IS VISITING AGAIN! I HAVE AN EXUCE! SO HAH!  
  
You guys: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jenshin: STORY TIME!  
  
Kitsune: What are you doing here?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Possession.~(Kirara's POV.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What happend?' I woke up on something warm and nice. It was not the place that I had been at when I had fainted. When I opened my eyes my vision was a little blurry. Once my sight went back to normal I found the others all around me. I looked around to see if all that was a dream. But I did not find my favorite monk anywhere. Actualy the only monk. I started mewing pitifully hoping that Miroku just went on a walk without me or something. I lowered my ears and went to Sango, pawing the bottom of her kimono, still mewing.  
  
"Kirara! We were so worried about you when we saw you on the ground, bleeding! With all those gashes! What are you doing walking!?" she practicly screamed. 'What? What about the monk!? He was kidnapped! err... monknapped!' I yelled in my head.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha have you found Miroku yet? I'm getting worried." Kagome said in a sad tone.  
  
"No, I can't find his scent. It's just...... gone."  
  
"But, his scent has got to be here somewhere! It can't just be gone. Can it Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
This is bad. Miroku is GONE. I started mewing pitifully again with my ears lowered again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue and black suspicious looking demon cat, like me. I went to follow it when he ran out. I was pretty sure it was a boy.  
  
"Kirara? Where are you going?" Sango asked as she went to follow me. Kagome and Shippou noticed that Sango and I where walking away from them.  
  
"Sango? Kirara? Where are you two going?" Kagome asked, following us. Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder so that basicly makes him follow us to.  
  
"Hey, where are you guys going? We are going that way!" Inuyasha yelled, sprinting after us.  
  
I followed the unknown cat demon to field. He turned around and said,"Follow me and please don't ask any questions." Then turned around and walked. This guys an idiot. He knew that we were already following him in the first place! Why did he turn around and tell us to follow him if we already are!? I huffed and continued to follow him. Wait, he can talk?!  
  
Now that we are in a field. I had a close look at what he looked like. He was a blackish blue color and had Light blue hair sticking up starting from the top of his head, hanging over his eyes like bangs, and then ended on the tail. He had some longer hair at the back nape of his neck that was tied into a ponytail. He had ice blue eyes (drool) and a scar on his right eye. 'He's really cute.' a sudden thought popped in my head. 'NO! He's not cute. You don't even know who he is!'  
  
"By the way my name is ---" Before he finished his sentence a loud explosion was heard. It was very loud so my ears started to ring. 'And I wanted to know what his name was too...wait, I did NOT just think that!'  
  
"What the hell was that?!" InuYasha yelled. Giant green blobs came out and started attacking us with green blob-looking like bombs.  
  
"Everyone RUN!" Our suspect said, then ran. I immediately ran with him when Sango did the same thing and ran because I don't think that she would like losing sight of the cute cat. While InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou tried to fight what ever those green blobs were.  
  
~~~  
  
In a dungon somewere  
  
~~~  
  
"*smack*GAH!*snap*AHH!*swoosh,snap*AHHHHHHH!" A shadowed figure screamed.  
  
"You listen here boy, I am ordered to make you swollow this liquid, yah here?" The owner of the whip started snaping the whip again.  
  
"GGGRRRROOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLL........" The shadowed figure replied.  
  
"I hope Lord Naraku is sure about this. Do you think that giving him these liquid daily would actually do something?" Said A little boy in skimpy clothes.  
  
"You should never doubt Lord Naraku, Souji, this liquid will make him loyal to anybody who he thinks is his master. I should also turn him into a hanyou."  
  
"Why a hanyou?"  
  
"Because we are still testing the one that turns you into a full youkai. Now hurry up and give him the liquid thing, Souji."  
  
"Okay, Hotoshi."  
  
"GGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!" The shadowed figure growled again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC..........~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: Aaaand there. I need a name for the new talking cat demon, please?  
  
Sanku: And R&R!!!  
  
JA NE! 


	4. Kirara can TALK!

Kitsune: YES! I have finaly gotten off my lazy butt and wrote the rest of this stupid story and- EW!  
  
My cousin: The skin on my feet are peeling off.  
  
Kitsune: NOT IN MY ROOM!!! OUT! DO NOT PEEL THE SKIN ON YOUR FEET IN MY ROOM!!!  
  
My cousin: It's peel-ish.  
  
Kitsune: OUT OF MY ROOM! (MY COUSIN IS ACCUALLY DOING THIS RIGHT NOW)  
  
My cousin: Why? It's just skin.  
  
Kitsune: You are ..... are...... UGH! THAT IS DISCUSTING!  
  
My cousin: Okay, okay. I'm leaving.  
  
Kitsune: *twitch* Okay now. Sanku, get to work, now.  
  
Sanku: Kitsune doesn't own IY. Kitsune dosen't own the bits of skin in the room, either.  
  
Kitsune: WHERE? WHERE IS THE SKIN!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Possession  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Miroku's POV)  
  
Ow. That's all I have to say. My whole body hurts. Not to mention that I'm incredibly hungry. I was in a cage and the room I was in was very dim. I did see that there was another cage infront of mine though. There where three people in that cage. I think I heard growling in there. I also caught the names of the two people with whips. Hotoshi and Souji, I think. I heard them talk about some liquid that makes anybody loyal and will make the one who drank it a hanyou.  
  
I looked around the room, though it was hard because the room was dim and I could barely see my own hand. My cage was kinda big so I could stand in it without having my head hit the bars. The short guy, Souji I think, noticed that I was awake and shoved a bowl close to my face. Is it me or is my nose farther infront of my face? What is in that bowl? It smells like dog food. I get up in a sitting position, which is kinda odd because I am sitting like a dog for some reason. I nip at the food a little a notice that it was dog food. WHAT DO THEY THINK I AM, A DOG!?  
  
I tall guy, who I think is Hotoshi, shoved a bone next to my muzzle. I guess they do think I'm a dog. Basterds. Wait. MUZZLE!? Since when did I have a muzzle? I stood up but lost my balance instantly. How weird.  
  
~~~(third person POV)~~~  
  
Miroku was in a room filled with other cages all over the place. Each one holding at least one person, hanyou, or youkai. Since the room was dark, Miroku could onky see the cage he was in and the cage infront of him. Miroku had been seditated through out the day, Hotoshi and Souji giving him drugs similar to the ones they where giving the growling blonde right next to them. The diferance was that the drug they gave Miroku made him slightly insane, but still had the same effects as the one they gave the blonde.  
  
In the cage in the far right corner was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, being forced to swollow some powder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a forest (Kirara's POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry, we have to get to my territory." He said. We've been walking for hours! I'm getting tired and we don't even know you! How are we supposed to trust you?  
  
"But what about InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou?" My master said, slightly panting from running. I could see beads of sweat making it down her face. Hey yea! What about them?!   
  
"InuYasha is a hanyou and Shippou and a youkai. They can find us." He answered. I watched his tail swish back and forth. It's not like I like him or something, it's just that his tail is interrupting my thoughts by swishing back and forth. Ugh, I hate him. I quietly glare at his tail. It's SO annoying. My head starts to follow in the rhythm with him damn tail. Why am I doing that!? I instantly stop and glare at him instead. He stops and turns around looking strait into my eyes.  
  
"Will you stop glaring at me and my tail? Listen, I'm only doing this for your benifit and if I didn't you'd all be dead." He growled, glaring at me lightly.  
  
"Wait. Our benifit? What's going on? Who are you? And what's your name!?" Sango yelled at him. I was wondering what his name was, for our saftey of course. Really. We keep walking and finally stop infront of an EXTREMALLY large tree. I think it would take a whole day to walk around it in a circle. I saw him start climbing the tree and say that we should follow him. Once we where halfway up the tree I saw a large hole and watched him climb in it, me and Sango followed.  
  
Then when we got there we collapsed on the floor panting. We all looked around the place and found out that it looked alot like an ordinary house. I saw an old woman in the corner chanting in a language I have never heard of before. She stoped chanting and gave us some water. She was very old and looked like she was around 89 years old. She had a crooked smile and pure aura surrounded her. She looked very trustworthy.  
  
"So, you are the people my pet has been talking about, ne?" She said in a broken voice, "You must been hungy, ne?" she gave me a bowl of warm milk and mewed happily at her. She gave Sango some soup. I mewed at her again hoping that she would understand and tell us what was happening. She seemed to understand and began explaining what was happening and why we are here.  
  
"Okay, okay. I tell you why you are here." she sighed," Me and my pet over there have been following Naraku for a long time. Well, not actually following him, more like finding as much information on him as I can. The reason I'm doing this is because he killed my husband a long time ago and I want some revenge. But alas, I am to old and not able to life long enough to carry out my revenge." She said slowly in her broken voice. She continued.  
  
"So I have sent my pet to find some people who are strong enough to beat Naraku. He came across a monk named Miroku, and Miroku told him about his friends trying to get Naraku. He and Miroku tried to find what Naraku was doing now and found out that Naraku was testing some drugs that turned humans into Hanyous' and Youkai." She stoped talking and let her pet talk instead.  
  
"Miroku and I also found out that Naraku had got his hands on the Lord on the West and put a substitute in his place. We have no idea what Naraku was going to do with our lord so we looked further into it, we still found nothing." He said.  
  
"Wait a second. How could you find all that information when Miroku was with us?" Sango asked. I stared at him expecting an answer.  
  
"Remember when Miroku would always go for a walk in the middle of the night and Kirara was sleeping during those times? He goes around looking for me and we go look for info." He replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. So THATS why he leaves in the middle of the night. THAT JERK! We could have helped!" Sango started ranting about how we could have helped him. We all sweatdroped at her outrage.  
  
"Ahem," He interupted," Can I continue?" Giving Sango a cold stare.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Continue please. heh heh." Sango laughed nervously and put a hand behind her neck.  
  
"Good then. Once Naraku found out that we where tracking him and where recording everything he did he sent some guys to get us. We have done fairly we against them but then I found out that yesterday that he had been captured. That is why I went looking for you, not to mention spying on you. I want you guys to go get him. He has more information than me. Got it?" He finished explaining.  
  
"Okay, We get it. So all we have to do at the moment is get Miroku back?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. Oh, and you'll proble want to know some stuff that only Kirara knows, Sango." The old lady said," Oh, and by the way, my name is Kairay."  
  
"But Kirara can't talk!" Sango yelled. I growled a little indicating that what she said hurt my pride a bit.  
  
"But I have a stone, dear, that can let Kirara speak." Kairay walked to a drawer and pulled out a little bag and handed it to Sango. Sango opened the small bag and pulled out a clear light blue stone. Kairay said that Sango should hold it near my neck. She did so and the stone and my neck glowed for a while.  
  
"What the HELL was that!?" I yelled. 'I' yelled. Me, I, as in 'ME' YELLED!  
  
"Kirara?" Sango gaped at me for two reasons. 1 I was talking and 2 My choice of words. What? It's not like she hasn't heard it before, we hear InuYasha curse all the time. Can you blame me?  
  
"Feisty ain't ya?" the annoying and strange cat demon said with an equally annoying smirk, yet cute.  
  
"Oh shut up. Now that I'm talking, I want to know two things. 1What the hell is your name and 2Can I kill you?" I snapped back.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt Miroku's future demon pet would you? That would hurt Miroku real bad." He said smugly. I want to rip his face off.  
  
"Miroku's future demon pet?" Sango questioned.  
  
Kairay answered her question,"Yes, since I am old and have no children, I have to do something with him." She said pointing to the source of my anger," And Since Miroku and him are friends I thought it would be best to give him to Miroku when I pass on."  
  
"I STILL don't know your name!" I yelled again.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Do you like me?" He said with that stupid smirk again. Scratch that; I don't want to rip his face off, I want to shred it. "If you want to know it, why don't you just force it out of me? Or do you love me so much that you dont want to maim me?"  
  
"LIKE HELL I DO!!!" After I yelled that, I gave chase. I could see that Kairay and Sango have sweatdrops hanging down the side of thier heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: I'm basing two of my friends right now. I wrote the first half of this chapter in my room. I wrote the second half in the car with two of my friends. They act like Kirara and That other cat demon.  
  
Sanku: ........... what am I doing here?  
  
Kitsune: I STILL need a name for that annoying demon cat! PLEASE! This is the longest chapter I wrote EVER!  
  
Sanku: R&R please. 


	5. Let's start already!

Kitsune: I still here. Yes I am. Right here. I not invisable.  
  
Joey: KITSUNE!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
Kitsune: I will now ignore him. Joey, go back to Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Joey: Can't. I'm stuck with you no matter what.  
  
Kitsune: Wonderful. Just wonderful.  
  
Joey: HA! Ya can't git rid of meh!  
  
Kitsune: oO  
  
ANNOUNCMENT From the votes of many of my friends. There was a three way tie. The cocky cat will be named 'Kinuvido Atsui.' And 'Baka Leiko' will be Kirara's little 'pet name' for him. From the information I got from the reviewers, Atsui meant hot. and Leiko meant arrogant child.  
  
My Possession  
  
(Kirara's POV)  
  
We found out that the stupid, no good, brat-ish, bad excuse of a cat was named Kinuvido Atsui. Personally I think his name should be Baka Leiko. It sounds more fitting. Much more. I wonder who named him. They must have been blind. I pity his parents. It had gotten dark a while ago and the stars where shining despite how dark and dense this forest is. The forest was called Andeh forest. Or, as it's most known, Kinu's Playground. I always wondered where thay got that name. There was a barrier on it, so there where no youkai strong or smart enough to pose a threat.  
  
I walked to Sango, who was sleeping in what seemed to be a corner. I sat on her lap and purred myself to sleep. It was slightly cold. I heard Baka Leiko come up to up and put a blanket over me. The last thoughts in my mind where, 'Where are you Miroku-sama?' and 'Kinuvido doesn't seem that bad. The blanket smells like him.'  
  
(Kinuvido's POV)  
  
I saw Kirara walking to Sango. She looked really tired, so I didn't pester her. When she got there she jusmped on Sango's lap and curled into a little cute ball. She was purring, but she was also shivering. Not wanting her to get sick, I took one of my blankets and put it over her. I heard her breathing slow down. I wouldn't want her getting sick tomarow since we have to start looking for Miroku. I walked to my bed after I checked on Kairay. I hope we find Miroku soon.  
  
Next Day  
  
"AAAAAYYYYYIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
I shot up from my bed and almost soiled my fur from the scream. I saw Kirara run around in circles screaming her head off. Then I saw a spider. I didn't understand why she was screaming and why there was a spider in the tree home. I thought for a minute and then it hit me like a ton of whatever the scales of a dragon youkai are made of. She. Was. Afraid. Of. Spiders. I sweatdroped and squashed the 'offending scary monster spider.' I walked over to her, she was still a little fidgety.  
  
"YOUR afraid of spiders? Che." I said cooly with my cocky attitude.  
  
"Shut up Baka Leiko!" Kirara yelled and was about to scratch me but Sango and Kairay picked us up before she could. Even though Sango picked her up, Kirara was still hissing at me.  
  
"Baka Leiko? That's not very nice, Kitty." I said with a little purr.  
  
"Shouldn't we go find Miroku now? Or maybe get the others?" Sango said, just in time too, or else Kirara would say something BAAAAD.  
  
Kairay and Sango headed out of the tree house and to the base of the tree. By the time we got there Sango wasn't panting like last time and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou was there, waiting.  
  
"SANGO! I was so worried!" Kagome cried, gleefully. She ran and practally tackled Sango. Sango droped Kirara and huged her back. Inuyasha just sat there with a grumpy look on his face. Shippou was bounding after Kagome to hug Sango too. I think I saw a flea on Inuyasha. It's either a flea or Myoga. Wait........ what's the differance!?  
  
"Sango! Kirara! We found you! We thought you were hurt or something!" Shippou yelled with his hands in the air, wanting a hug too. Sango laughed at the young kitsune youkai. Kirara was walking to Shippou and purring at him. Shippou in turn picked Kirara up and gave her a hug. This was like a family reunion. But you know what was missing? KINUVIDO! He ran and jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Ack! Who're you?" Kagome asked after she regained her balance. Kinuvido purred and replied, "The name's Kinuvido."   
  
I saw Inuyasha scratch his ear and 'POOF!' Myoga came flyin' out. Well, more like 'paper falling' out, since right now he's flat and all. Everybody tuned and looked at him. A second later Myoga was awake and alive, and still moving. Myoga un-flatened himself and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Myoga asked. Everyone just ignored his question and went back to being happy, exept Inuyasha, of course. He was grumpy, like every other day. He was espesially grumpy about the fact that Myoga was in his incredibly fluffy ear.  
  
"Che. Alrighty, now that we all found eachother and all that, can we get to buisness now?" I said, interupting everyone. Kairay had long gone back into the tree house. I was left explaining everything. Joy.....  
  
2 hours later  
  
"...... and that's how we got into this situation!" I said, out of breath. I took me two hours to explain myself, Kairay, Miroku, how we got in this situation, ect., ect. Shippou and Kagome asked too many questions.  
  
"So he has my brother?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at him. He hadn't said a word since I started talking.  
  
"Yesh. He does have your brother with him." I replied. My tail swishing back and forth. I could tell from here that Kirara was getting fustrated because of my tail swishing back and forth. I don't understand why it get's her mad all the time. She is the most confusing thing I have ever met. Meow.  
  
End...... (TBC)  
  
Kitsune: DONE!!! PROOF THAT I AM ALIVE!!!  
  
Joey: ??? Wha?  
  
Kitsune: Sorry that it took sooooooooooooo long to update this thing, but-  
  
Joey: -but Kitsune was being too lazy to turn on the computer, not go to the internet imediatly, and start working on it! Lazy-butt.  
  
Kitsune: THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
  
Joey: YA 'TIS!  
  
Kitsune: sticks tounge out NEH!  
  
Joey: Review! PLEASE! Review Kitsune's second Inuyasha fic and first Inuyasha fic that is not a one-shot!  
  
Kitsune: Wait. Isn't my second Inuyasha fic and my first Inuyasha fic that is not a one-shot, this story?  
  
Joey: Just review for this poor deprived mind...... 


End file.
